Broken soul
by delena8
Summary: He is devilishly handsome, arrogant, selfish. She is angelic, humble, generous. He doesn't believe in love. She believes in it. Damon Salvatore CEO of Salvatore industries who is devilishly handsome, arrogant, selfish. Elena Gilbert is angelic, humble, generous. He doesn't believe in love. She believes in it. What will happen if they get married?
1. Chapter 1

She was standing in front of the mirror looking at herself in her bridal dress and lost in her thoughts.

2 days before...

Elena pov

"Oh God! Why am I nervous, its ok cool relax" I entered my dad office. He asked me to come and meet him today never speaks to me until there is any important matter. He is as usual on his phone.

I opened the door " hey dad".

"Elena go to conference room. I will be there in a minute." He didn't wait for my reply, continued his conversation on his phone.

I don't know but I had a weird feeling something is going on. I entered the room where no one is there in that room.

Suddenly, the door opened and I saw a guy. He is devilishly handsome, his baby blue eyes, his nose, his lips.. Wait what the hell am I thinking..my thoughts were interrupted by dad voice.

"Elena meet Damon Salvatore the ceo of Salvatore corporation. Damon this my daughter Elena" I smiled at him don't know what to say because of the way he is gazing at me.

" Elena you are going to get married to Damon after a couple of days. I know it's all sudden but its for our business profit. I hope you understand,you both can have some bonding time." He hugged me and whispered in my ear "you don't have choice" in a serious tone and left. Is this some dream, did my dad really?

I was about to fall on the floor. Suddenly I felt a hand on my waist and another on my shoulder supporting me to stand.

"You don't have to worry about this marriage. I will give you divorce once this deal is over. You don't have to fulfil any wifey duties. You can be like the way you are now. I will never cross my limits". He said to me looking into my eyes.

I don't know nothing about him except his name, but I felt safe in his arms. I want to stay like this forever. We stayed like that for a minute. I came to my senses and got a grip on myself, took a step backward.

He cleared his throat " You want to ask anything " he said.

I want to ask so many questions but didn't ask. Just simply told no.

"Okay see you at altar" he left.

Present..

I felt a tear on my and wiped it. We took our vows. Wedding ceremony over. My mom and dad hugged me and Damon. I was still angry with them for doing this to me. I felt Damon stiffen when his father came was about give his blessings he took my hand and walked be he is angry with his father just the way I am with parents. I didn't find his mother at the wedding thought to ask him later .

We are at airport. We took our seats. I got window seat. We didn't speak to each other after our first meeting. At wedding he took my hand whenever I am tensed or smiled at me. I don't know what to talk. It all happened so sudden I was in my thoughts suddenly I felt a weight on my shoulder.

I looked at his face, he is looking so innocent. I felt tickles on my cheek because of his hair. He must be tired. I brushed his hair on his forehead I want to do that so badly don't know why. He opened his eyes I slowly moved my hand towards his cheek. He caught my hand I didn't move my hand away.

He moved my hand slowly and told "sorry" and sat straight . I got angry but why. I looked outside didn't say anything. The flight landed.

We are infront of his house. Here starts our journey..


	2. Chapter 2

Elena PoV ..

He opened the door.

"Surprise " everybody startled us, and I got crushed into a bony hug.

"Congratulations. Hi I am Caroline you know Stefan fiance" I smiled at her excitement she is so excited as if she is the one who got married.

A guy came and wrapped his arm around her waist, looking at Damon.

"I tried to stop her to avoid this party,but you know how she is. Congratulations." He raised his hand to shake .

" Oh come on is this the way you congratulate your own brother, give him a proper hug dumbo." Damon has brother? I didn't see him at the wedding except his father.

I looked at Damon. "Enjoy the party Stefan, thanks for the party Caroline." He walked away. This man has seriously so many issues. Does he know how to **smile?**

"Hi I am Stefan. Welcome home." He left disappointed.

" I don't know what the hell is Damon problem,why does he treat everyone like this." told frustrated Caroline.

" Come on I will introduce you to everyone." She dragged me.

I met all the guests mostly they are Damon office employees. Caroline started explaining her love story so happily before I can ask her anything. She speaks a lot.

" How come you and Stefan didn't attend our wedding?" I questioned her when we two are alone.

" You should ask your newly married husband. Stefan didn't say anything about this but the look on his face told me that Damon don't want him to come there.I don't know but they are always distant with each other ". She said.

" What do you know about Damon?" I wanted to know about him.

"Well I guess you asked the wrong person because all I know is Damon is sick. That guy never laughed or committed to any relationships, all he knows is one night stand. I don't like him. He is always rude towards his brothers and father. He doesn't love anyone. " she said.

I know she is telling the truth but a part of me is telling there is reason behind his behaviour. Damon is talking with his employees .

Later Stefan joined us. Finally the party is over. Only we four are left.

"Since you are not taking her to honeymoon because of your so called work in office, I had organised everything in your bedroom. Elena there is a gift for you in the room open it. " She said.

" Caroline I guess we should go. Goodnight Elena." He smiled at Damon and they both left. Only me and Damon are in the house.

" You can sleep in my room today, the other bedroom is not ready, you can unpack tomorrow I will sleep here on couch, you must be tired." He said.

" No, we both can share bed, even you are also tired." he agreed.

He opened the bedroom door, it is filled with candles, rose petals, I blushed looking at the room. He went to use washroom. There was a gift on bed on my name. I don't have to guess .

I opened the gift. It's a lingerie, so soft and transparent red in color. I was about the close this but Damon opened the door and I forgot everything. He is standing with his shirt button less and his pants very low showing his six pack.

I turned around to wrap up this lingerie, I can feel his eyes on me. He walked up to me, he was so close that I can feel his body heat " take this Elena" he said in a husky tone. I didn't meet his but looked at his hands there was a shirt and boxer, I took and went to bathroom.

After bathing I wore his shirt and boxer only. When I came out he was sleeping on one side of the bed , I took the other side of the bed drifted to sleep.

Morning..

I felt something hot on my stomach and on my neck, I opened my eyes and saw Damon hot hand is on my bare skin as my shirt slid up, his face is in the crook of my neck, our legs are tangled.

I tried to move but Damon grip tightened in his sleep pulling me towards him. This time I used little force to push him, he opened his eyes then.

Instead of getting up he removed his hand and he pushed the hair falling on my face , my heart beat became faster and then he is rubbing my cheek , slowly my lips with his thumb. Unknowingly I want more so moved closer to him till our noses are touching and closed my eyes..

**Thanks for your support and reviews. It means a lot to me. Please comment.**


	3. Chapter 3

Elena PoV..

Suddenly he pushed me back with little force and got up from bed without looking at me gone to washroom. I ran fingers through my hair, decided to talk to him first.

As he is using the washroom thought to make coffee. He entered the kitchen I gave him his coffee mug.

"Thank you" he said.

"Damon I think we should talk" I said.

" Yeah, your room will be ready by today." He got up to walk out of the kitchen. I blocked his way by standing infront of him.

" I don't want another room" I said.

"What do you mean? You can't go back to your home Elena" I didn't mean that " look I get it morning I uhh.. " he's eyes are not meeting mine.

" That's not what I mean" I said. He gave me question mark look.

" I know you told me we will get divorce later. I had agreed to that but I was in shock at that time. Damon I want our marriage to work. I want to be as your wife." told him looking into his eyes.

" Why?" He asked.

" What why?" I didn't understand.

" Why do you want this work? Didn't Caroline tell you what kind of a person I am. Okay let me remind you I am selfish Elena, I don't give value to relationships, I sleep around. Do you still want to make this relationship work?" He asked moving close enough that our chests are touching almost.

" I will not agree with you or her. I know she told the truth, but she can't see what I can see in you" . I said moving a little back.

" And what exactly you can see" he asked taking a step forward.

" I uhh I have to go and unpack" I was about to move he didn't let me instead took a step forward and now my back is touching the wall .

"Tell me Elena " he kept his hands on either side that I can't move.

"I see a guy who cares about his wife, you hold my hand when ever I am nervous. If u really believe in one night stand and don't give value to relationships why didn't you sleep with someone yesterday night. You do want to make this work Damon I know." I said.

I took his face in my hands and make him to look into my eyes.

"Tell me I am wrong Damon. Don't you care about me." I asked

He didn't say anything he closed his eyes and placed his forehead on mine. He opened his eyes and took a step back.

" There are so many things you don't know about me, I can't tell you now" he said.

" I am not asking you to tell now, be the way you are. We can take the things slow" I said.

" Are you sure?" He asked. I nodded yes suddenly an idea pop up in my mind.

" Let's go for a date" I asked.

" What? Where did that come from? We are already married." He said. I rolled my eyes.

" I know Damon but in order to know each other this is a perfect way. In fact I never know what actually a date would be like. " I slipped the last words. He looked at me shocked. This is embarrassing now he will think I am a loser.

" You never dated anyone? Never kissed? Are you a vir.." before he could ask me anymore questions I gave him one angry look.

" I think this is a bad idea. We shouldn't.. " he placed his fingers on my lips, my heart started to beat faster. He came close, his lips are near my ear " Would like to go on a date with me Elena ?" He asked in a husky tone.

"Yes" I can feel his smirk on my ear.

He gave me a soft kiss below my ear which caused a shiver through my spine " Wear something thing sexy" he left.

OMG my first date..


	4. Chapter 4

Elena pov..

Did you ever felt even though you have so many clothes you will feel like you don't have any. Exactly I am feeling like that. I don't know what to wear. Finally selected jeans and top. I had applied little make up and came down.

He is waiting beside the car, I smiled at him when he looked at me. He opened the car door for me " Thankyou Mr. Salvatore " I said.

" Pleasure is mine" he winked at me. I felt butterflies in my stomach.

" So where are we going" I asked .

" That's for me to know, for you ..." He said with a smirk. I snorted at him.

The receptionist greeted us " Mr Salvatore your table is ready" the waiter showed our table on terrace.

" So Damon Salvatore wants his privacy" I said.

" I just want to make you feel special and different" he said looking at me.

We ordered our food.

" So it's our first date,we should know about each other first" I said.

" Why didn't you date anyone till now" he asked me with curiosity.

" Hmm.. You know how my dad is, no matter who I love or date I should marry the person he will choose. I don't like to go in a relationship which won't last forever Damon. So never dated anyone. I don't want to give anything to a guy who will disappear after sometime. What about you how many you have dated?" I asked.

" I never dated anyone only ONS. I thought I will never marry anyone but see what happened " he said.

" Why you don't want to marry anyone " I questioned.

" Never believed in relationship" he said not looking into my eyes.

" Why" I asked.

" You ask too many questions, don't you" he sighed.

" Well that's why we call it as date right " I said.

He remained silent, the waiter placed our orders, we started eating in between he is looking at me, I can feel his eyes on me, whenever I look at him he will look at his plate.

We finished our food. I stood up and enjoying the view. I felt two arms circled around my waist. " It's beautiful isn't it" he asked placing his chin on my shoulder.

I nodded, he turned me around and took my face in his hands, he kept some distance.

" Elena I never believed in relationships because I never cared about anyone . Now I care about you. I lost so much in my past. You are the only one at present important to me. I have trust issues. You still have time to take a step back, if you can't be with me" he said looking into my eyes.

" Do you regret our marriage" I almost whispered.

He kissed my forehead " never" he said.

" What about you?" He asked.

His eyes are filled with hope I can see that. He care about me. Isn't that enough for me for now. I closed the distance between us.

" I am not leaving you Damon, you are stick with me" I said with tears in my eyes.

He kissed my eyes, my nose, my cheeks and looked at me.

" I am sorry" he said.

" For what?" I asked.

"For ruining your first kiss." Yeah I remember on our wedding day he gave me peck. But he didn't ruin it.

" You didn't ruin it" I said blushing.

" Are you sure?" He asked, now his thumb is rubbing my lower lip. His other hand moved inside my shirt. I shivered at his touch. He felt that. My heart started beating fast.

" Elena" he squeezed my waist. I didn't say anything. No words are coming out.

He bent down and kissed my neck. My legs weakened and I gripped his shoulder for support. He didn't stop with a small kiss. He sucked my pulse point. A moan escaped through my lips. He kissed all ove my neck. He looked at my lips then. I was biting my lower lip. He removed from my teeth with his thumb.

" That's my job" he said.

He crashed his lips on mine. He bit my lower lip. I gasped. He shoved his tongue in my mouth. I pulled his hair wanting more. His grip tightened on my waist. I moaned again. He sucked my lower lip. He pulled me more close that my breasts are pressed by his firm chest. He is not only bruising my lips but slowly my heart. We pulled apart for breathing. I touched my swollen lips. My lower lip is in pain. His eyes are dark and smirked at me.I blushed and hide my face in crook of his neck.

" Let's go home" he said kissing my hair.

After going home he went to fresh up first. He came out only in his pants and shirt unbuttoned. I changed into my pjs . I noticed in mirror a red spot on my neck.

I came out saw he is laying on bed.I joined him on bed. He turned towards me .

" Look what you have done" I gave him a angry look. He looked at the hickey.

" I can give you more" he said. I slapped his arm.

" Oww Elena" he said.

" Not going to happen" I said. I turned towards my side.

" Thank you " he said. I looked at him confused.

" For understanding me" he said.

I turned towards him, he looked so innocent. I placed my lips on him and gave him a small kiss " Good night " I placed my head on his chest , he placed his on my waist pulling me closer finally we drifted to sleep.


End file.
